Spawnbefehle
The''' Command Console''' is enabled by default. If for whatever reason it is not, you first need to do some tweaking in your settings.ini of your save. This can be found in the "donotstarve" folder, located in the following paths : Windows, Mac: \Klei\DoNotstarve\settings.ini Linux: ~/.klei/DoNotStarve/settings.ini Locate the settings.ini and open it with Notepad and where it says MISCENABLECONSOLE = false and rewrite it as MISCENABLECONSOLE = true then save the document. Then to open the console while in game by pressing "~" by default on English keyboards. This can be changed at any time in the controls menu. Also you can hide the console menu again by pressing Ctrl + L. You will need to run this command once to enable console commands: RunScript("consolecommands") Note: You have to re-enter every command after loading a world. Simple commands *'Spawn prefab' c_spawn("prefab", amount) Improved DebugSpawn("prefab"), spawns amount of selected "prefab" under the mouse cursor. *'Item geben' c_give("prefab", amount) Spawns amount of selected "prefab" in your inventory. Only works with Backpacks and Items that can be stored in the inventory. *'Scenario (Not tested)' c_doscenario(scenario) Apply a scenario script to the selection and run it. *'Gesundheit' c_sethealth(percent) Sets your health to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Verstand' c_setsanity(percent) Sets your sanity to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Hunger' c_sethunger(percent) Sets your hunger to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Gott-Modus' c_godmode() It won't drain Sanity, Hunger or Health when attacked anymore. Note that you will need to turn it off and on again after passing through a Worm Hole, sleeping, Telepoofing, entering or exiting a cave system, eating mandrakes, or using complicated commands too many times. *'Renngeschwindigkeit setzen' c_speed(value) Standard runspeed is 1. 10 makes you a bit faster and with 40 you can walk through walls and "over" water. There's some other commands, but they're hard to use and not very useful. Player commands *'HUD verstecken und zeigen' 'GetPlayer().HUD:Hide() GetPlayer().HUD:Show()' Hide or show (after hiding) the full HUD of the game. * K'reativ-ModusKe' 'GetPlayer().components.builder:GiveAllRecipes()' You can craft everything. This includes items you never crafted before. *'Maximale Gesundheit' 'GetPlayer().components.health:SetMaxHealth(value)' Change the Maximum Health of your Characters *'Maximaler Verstand' 'GetPlayer().components.sanity:SetMax(value)' Change the Maximum Sanity of your Characters *'Maximaler Hunger' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:SetMax(value)' Change the Maximum Hunger of your Characters *'Hunger pausieren' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:Pause(true)' Your Characters won't starve anymore. *'Werbiber' 'GetPlayer().components.beaverness:SetPercent(1)' Verwandelt Woodie in den Werbiber. World commands *'Teleport to Prefab' 'c_gonext("prefab")' After pressing enter, it teleports you to the first numerical instance of the named prefab. If multiple iterations of the prefab exist, a list of the entity numbers will be displayed in the console log, and each subsequent execution of the same command will transport the player from entity to entity in the order they were generated in the world. *'Delete Item Under Mouse' 'TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse():Remove()' After pressing enter, it deletes the item under your mouse *'Reveal Map' GetWorld().'''minimap.MiniMap:ShowArea(0,0,0,10000)' ''Note: the map will return to normal after exiting the game or changing maps, but any new areas will remain explored. *'Tag überspringen' GetClock():MakeNextDay() Skips the current day. *'Mehrere Tage überspringen' 'for x = 1, 50 do GetClock():MakeNextDay() end' Skips 50 days in this example. Replace 50 with the amount of days you want to skip. '' 'WARNING':'' Too big values may freeze the game. (Depending on computer speed) *'Skip time units and update' 'LongUpdate(X)' Skips X time units and performs the "LongUpdate" function on world objects Note':'' There are 30 time units per segment. To skip a whole day one can either use LongUpdate(480) or use multiplicative values such as LongUpdate(X*16*30) or LongUpdate(X*TUNING.TOTAL_DAY_TIME), with X=days to skip. *'Set segments''' Usage: GetClock():SetSegs(day,dusk,night) Sets amount of segments. Errors if adds up to over 16. Example: GetClock():SetSegs(14,1,1) Very long day, very short dusk and night (one segment for dusk and one for night) *'Skip phase' ''GetClock():NextPhase()' Skips the current phase. *'Sommer starten' 'GetSeasonManager():StartSummer()' Start summer *'Winter starten' 'GetSeasonManager():StartWinter()' Start winter For the DLC the additional commands are ''GetSeasonManager():StartSpring() ''and ''GetSeasonManager():StartAutumn() *'Regen starten''' 'GetSeasonManager():StartPrecip()' Start rain. * Regen stoppen 'GetSeasonManager():StopPrecip()' Stop rain. *'Do Lightning Strike' 'GetSeasonManager():DoLightningStrike(Vector3(GetPlayer().Transform:GetWorldPosition()))' Lightning strike on player. Will hit lightning rod instead if there is one near *'Measure Distance' 'print(math.sqrt(GetPlayer():GetDistanceSqToInst(TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse())))' Prints the distance between player and object under mouse to the console log (displayed with Ctrl + L by default). Profile Commands While profile commands are permanent and do not need to be done each time, they do need to be performed while in a game. You can unlock multiple characters at a time without requiring the line including the save until the very last step. *Unlock Willow GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("willow") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Willow. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wolfgang GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wolfgang") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wolfgang. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wendy GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wendy") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wendy. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock WX-78 GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wx78") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks WX-78. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wickerbottom GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wickerbottom") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wickerbottom. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Woodie GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("woodie") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Woodie. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wes GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wes") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wes. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Maxwell GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("waxwell") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Maxwell. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wigfrid (''Reign of Giants''-DLC) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wigfrid") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wigfrid. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Webber (''Reign of Giants''''-''DLC) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("webber") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Webber. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Everything (Currently all characters) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockEverything() Miscellaneous Commands *'Clear the morgue' 'ErasePersistentString("morgue")' Clears the morgue. Requires closing and reopening the game for changes to be seen. Category:Gameplay